dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
BTS
centre|650px 'BTS' *'Nombres:' **BTS / Bangtan Boys (Internacional). **방탄소년단 (Bangtan Sonyeondan) en Corea. **防弾少年団 (Bōdan shōnen-dan) en Japón. **防弹少年团 (Fángdàn shàonián tuán) en China. **'¿Por qué 'BTS'?:' Es el acrónimo de "Bangtan Sonyeondan". En español se traduce como "Chicos a prueba de balas". *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 7 chicos. *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 13 de Junio del 2013. **'En Japón:' 03 de Junio del 2014. *'Nombre Fanclub oficial:' A.R.M.Y. **'¿Por qué 'A.R.M.Y'?:' A'dorable '''R'epresentative '''M.C for Y'''outh. El término "M.C" para los raperos significa "maestro de ceremonia". Un término especial para los raperos de un alto nivel, a través de ello, quieren decir que somos especiales para ellos porque somos sus M.C. Al mismo tiempo, '''A.R.M.Y que significa "ejército" en inglés, ya que según los integrantes, sus fans son el ejército que fielmente, y sin descanso, luchan por ellos. *'Color Oficial: '''Blanco' y Negro. *'''Género: Hip-Hop, R&B y Pop. *'Agencia:' **Big Hit Entertainment (Corea del Sur) '' **Pony Canyon ''(Japón) '' Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Son un grupo llamado ''Bangtan Boys dados a conocer en el 2011. La agencia estuvo buscando desde 2010 un grupo masculino basado en el Hip-Hop. Debido a esto, realizó una audición llamada “Hit It” y tras la elección de los miembros se daría nombre al nuevo grupo. Estaban aproximados a debutar en el 2010 después de la audición pero la agrupación atravesó por varios cambios de integrantes durante el proceso de entrenamiento y se pospuso. Rap Monster sigue siendo el único miembro original de la alineación del grupo. '2013: Debut con Single Álbum '2 COOL 4 SKOOL El 26 de Mayo de 2013, fue lanzado el primer teaser. Después de eso, el 2 de junio, el primer integrante en ser revelado fue V en la primera imagen teaser, luego, el 3 de junio fue seguido por Jin, Jimin y Jungkook en la segunda imagen teaser; por último, el 6 de junio, Rap Monster, J-Hope y finalmente SUGA en la última imagen teaser. El 6 de junio, BTS liberó una lista de canciones para su single álbum debut ''2 COOL 4 SKOOL', el cual contiene cuatro canciones, dos s''kits'', un Intro, un Outro y un Interlude. Debutaron oficialmente el 12 de junio de 2013 con el MV ''No More Dream'. '''Su debut fue en ''M!Countdown ''el 13 de junio de 2013. El 16 de julio de 2013 liberaron su segundo MV llamado ''We Are Bulletproof Pt2'. Primer Mini-Álbum 'O!RUL8,2?' El 27 de agosto de 2013, BigHit Entertainment lanzó un Comeback Trailer que cuenta con imágenes de radios, micrófonos y otros objetos impresos con el logotipo de BTS cayendo y rompiendo el vidrio, siendo acompañados por el Intro de 'O!RUL8,2? de fondo. En el trailer se da a conocer su primer mini álbum, el nombre del mismo, la fecha de lanzamiento y su nuevo MV. Un día después, el 28 de agosto a través de su página oficial de Facebook se revelaron las fotos teaser, donde se puede ver a los miembros luciendo de blanco. El 1 de septiembre se da a conocer la lista de canciones del nuevo mini álbum. Este cuenta con un Intro, un Skit, un Cypher, un Outro y seis canciones. El 4 de septiembre lanzan el Concept Trailer, un vídeo donde se puede ver la gran destreza de baile de los miembros y el concepto de su nuevo mini álbum. Finalmente, después de la publicación de los MV Teaser 1 y 2 el 6 y 8 de septiembre respectivamente, el 11 de septiembre hacen su primer comeback con su nuevo mini álbum 'O!RUL8,2?' y liberan su MV que lleva el nombre de 'N.O'. 2014: Segundo Mini-Álbum 'Skool Luv Affair' El 2 de febrero de 2014, el canal de BigHit Entertainment subió el Comeback Trailer, el cual cuenta con una colorida variedad de animaciones que destellan en la pantalla acompañados por Rap Monster rapeando parte del Intro de su segundo mini álbum. En este vídeo se revela el nombre del mini álbum y la fecha de su lanzamiento. El 3 de febrero revelan las fotos teaser del mini álbum donde se ve a los miembros con nuevos looks que les dan una apariencia más madura. El 5 de febrero se dió a conocer la lista de canciones y el título del mini álbum 'Skool Luv Affair'. '''Este contiene un Intro, un Skit, un Cypher, ''un ''Outro ''y seis canciones. El 9 de febrero se da a conocer el MV Teaser, generando gran expectativa. El 11 fue lanzado el MV ''Boy in Luv'. Regreso con un Álbum Edición Especial 'Skool Luv Affair (Special Addition)' El 6 de abril lanzaron el MV de 'Just One Day', con un concepto un poco diferente a la que nos tiene acostumbrados pero sin perder su propio estilo. El 14 de mayo lanzaron un álbum edición especial que cuenta con 12 canciones: una nueva canción llamada 'Miss Right', un remix de la canción 'I Like It', un Skit y el resto son canciones del anterior mini álbum. Debut en Japón con 'No More Dream' y Segundo Sencillo Japonés 'Boy in Luv' ' Bajo la agencia Pony Canyon, el 4 de junio debutaron con el lanzamiento de su primer ''single ''álbum en japonés llamado ''No More Dream'. 'Este cuenta con las canciones: 'No More Dream', 'Rise of Bangtan' y 'I Like It pt.2' todos en versión japonesa. El 16 de julio lanzan su segundo ''single álbum en Japón titulado ''''Boy in Luv'. '''Este cuenta con tres canciones: 'Boy in Luv', 'N.O' y 'Just One Day'. '''Primer Álbum Completo 'DARK & WILD' Después de 5 meses aproximadamente de haber lanzado su último material discográfico, BTS propondría algo nuevo, su primer álbum de estudio. El 5 de agosto, el canal de Big Hit Entertainment lanzó el Comeback Trailer que contó con animaciones de contrastantes escenas: un paraíso de bosques muy colorido y estructuras abandonadas en blanco y negro, acompañadas por el Intro: 'What Am I To You'. El 7 de agosto, la compañía lanzó las primeras fotos teaser del nuevo álbum de estudio y más adelante lanzó la lista de las 14 canciones del álbum en sus páginas de Facebook y Twitter. El 19 de agosto, el MV 'DANGER' fue lanzado simultáneamente con el álbum. El grupo se presentó en el MV vestido de negro, bailando una aguda coreografía en un túnel de metro. Regreso con su Segundo Sencillo Promocional 'War of Hormone' El 20 de octubre revelaron teaser fotos y que promocionarían otra canción de su álbum completo llamada 'War of Hormone'. El MV fue publicado el 21 de octubre y muestra a los chicos vestidos con trajes retro, actuando incontrolablemente ante la visión de la protagonista femenina. También cuenta con los miembros que bailan en un juego al aire libre. El grupo empezó las presentaciones el 23 de octubre en M!Countdown. BTS entonces celebró su primera gira de conciertos llamada BTS Live Trilogy – Episode II: The Red Bullet a lo largo de octubre, noviembre y diciembre. Viajaron a Corea, Filipinas, Singapur, Japón, Tailandia y Malasia. Tercer Single Japonés 'Danger' El 19 de noviembre, el tercer single álbum japonés de BTS fue liberado. Este contiene las versiones japonesas de 'Danger', '進撃の防弾 (Rise of Bangtan)(SONPUB REMIX)' y 'Miss Right'. Fue lanzado en tres ediciones: edición normal, version A y versión B. Primer Álbum Japonés 'WAKE UP' Se anunció que BTS lanzaría el 24 de diciembre un álbum totalmente en Japonés. El cual contiene 13 tracks en los que se incluyen: un Intro, un Outro, dos canciones nuevas, 'I Like It Pt. 2' y el resto canciones de sus anteriores materiales discográficos pero todas cantadas en japonés. Su primer álbum Japonés llamado 'WAKE UP', cuenta con 3 versiones diferentes. La versión A será de CD + DVD, en donde el DVD contará con la grabación del JAPAN OFFICIAL FAN MEETING Vol.1 at TOKYO DOME CITY HALL. La versión B será de CD + DVD, y el DVD tendrá los MV's de 'No More Dream', 'Boy in Luv' y 'Danger', además de la versión Dance Edit de 'Danger' como bonus. Y la versión regular sólo contará con el CD y la primera edición tendrá photocards al azar de entre 8 tipos. Para la promoción de su álbum debut, BTS realizó su primera gira japonesa llamada 防弾少年団1st JAPAN TOUR 2015「WAKE UP: OPEN YOUR EYES」. Viajaron a Tokio, Osaka, Nagoya y Fukuoka desde el 10 al 19 de febrero de 2015, atrayendo a más de 25.000 espectadores. 2015: Tercer Mini-Álbum 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 1' ' El nuevo mini álbum salió a la venta el 29 de abril incluyendo un total de nueve canciones. Los miembros asumieron un papel más importante en la producción, composición, así como en la escritura de letras a comparación con su anterior álbum. El 17 de abril se lanzó un emotivo Comeback Trailer el cual contiene animaciones vívidas pero llenas de energía acompañas del ''Intro del mini álbum. El 20 de abril, el grupo reveló teaser fotos a través de sus cuentas oficiales. En ellas, los miembros posan frente a un hermoso telón de fondo de flores de cerezo para sus fotos individuales. Para la foto de grupo, se les puede ver acostados en un campo de hierba con los ojos cerrados. El 23 de abril lanzan el MV teaser de ''''I Need U'. Este presenta un sonido R&B más lento a comparación de las canciones previamente lanzadas. 'I Need U' 'es la canción a promocionar en este comeback. El 29 de abril, se lanza su tercer mini álbum ''The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 1', el cual trajo un gran éxito para el grupo. Tras su lanzamiento, la canción 'I Need U' consiguió el no. 1 en tiempo real en Genie, Daum Music, Soribada y más. También entro en el top 10 en otros sitios de música digital en tiempo real como el MelOn, Bugs, y Naver Music. El 5 de mayo, su canción 'I Need U' ganó el primer lugar en SBS MTV The Show, el cual marcó su primera victoria desde su debut. Signal Entertainment anunció que 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 1' había vendido más de 180.000 copias desde su lanzamiento. Cuarto Single Japonés 'For You' El 4 de junio, BTS lanzó su cuarto single japonés 'For You' '''y el MV del mismo, para celebrar su primer aniversario de su debut en Japón. El sencillo subió a la cima del Chart diario de Oricon, vendiendo '''42.611 copias en su primer día. 'Regreso con su Segundo Sencillo promocional 'DOPE El 24 de junio, el MV de ''DOPE'' fue revelado, marcando el inicio de otro ciclo de promociones para el grupo. Esta canción se encuentra en su anterior mini álbum. El mv recibió '''un millón' de vistas en menos de 15 horas. Desde su debut en 2013 con el single álbum '2 Cool 4 Skool', BTS ha cantado y rapeado a menudo sobre el empoderamiento y sobre llegar a la cima de la carrera de ratas de la vida. 'DOPE' es la reencarnación de ese mismo mensaje. Cuarto Mini-Álbum 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 2' El 8 de septiembre se anunció que 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 1' '''tendría una segunda parte. El 18 de noviembre se reveló el Comeback Trailer que inicia con los fans aclamando y continúa con el ''Intro '''Never Mind' del nuevo mini álbum. La segunda parte y cuarto mini álbum contiene un Intro, un Skit, un Outro y seis canciones. El 22 de noviembre, BTS lanza teaser fotos para su próximo regreso, las imágenes muestran en esta ocasión a todos los miembros individualmente. Cada foto tiene adjunto un mensaje que dice: 'Je Ne Regrette Rien', lo cual significa ''''No me arrepiento de nada' en francés. El día siguiente se publican más fotos con el mensaje: 'Papillon' palabra francesa que en español sería 'Mariposa'. Desde el 27 al 29 de noviembre, BTS llevó a cabo tres conciertos bajo el nombre 2015 BTS LIVE '화양연화 On Stage: Prologue' donde revelaron su nueva canción para sus fans. El 30 de noviembre fue lanzado el MV de la canción a promocionar 'RUN'. 'Quinto Single Japonés 'I Need U Tras el lanzamiento de su ''single 'For You' en junio, BTS lanzará la versión japonesa de 'I NEED U' el 8 de diciembre. El quinto single japonés contará con 'Dope' y 'Fun Boys' versión japonesa. A pocos días de anunciar el lanzamiento de su quinto sencillo japonés 'I NEED U', BTS ha lanzado un MV teaser. Este muestra artísticas escenas siguiendo el concepto del vídeo musical de 'I NEED U'. '2016: Sexto Single Japonés 'RUN' ' El 19 de febrero se liberaron cuatro imágenes para el próximo single titulado 'RUN' a través del Twitter oficial japonés de BTS. El 20 de febrero se dió a conocer la fecha de lanzamiento del sexto single: 15 de marzo. El single incluirá las versiones japonesas de 'Run', 'Butterfly' y una canción nueva llamada 'Good Day'. Este sencillo constara de 4 versiones diferentes del mismo álbum: Edición Limitada + DVD, Regular Edition CD + 1 tarjeta fotográfica al azar, HMV Edición Limitada + Calendario de escritorio, Bangtan Boys Shop Edition CDs. El 11 de marzo se lanzó el MV de 'RUN'. 'RUN' logró posicionarse como no. 1 en la lista de musica de Oricon, siendo este su tercer título consecutivo en lograrlo. Álbum Especial 'YOUNG FOREVER' El 21 de marzo, Big Hit confirmó que BTS sacará un álbum especial '화양연화 Young Forever' el 2 de mayo. Con este concluirá la serie de '화양연화 The Most Beautiful Moment In Life'. Ese mismo día, Big Hit publicó un póster teaser de sus próximos conciertos bajo el nombre de 2016 BTS LIVE '화양연화 On Stage: Epilogue' que se llevara a cabo en el Olympic Park Gymnastics Arena, los días 7 y 8 de mayo de 2016. Todas las entradas se agotaron. El 19 de abril fue lanzado el MV de 'Young Forever' sin previo aviso consiguiendo en un día más de un millón de visitas en el canal de 1theK y casi un millón en el canal de ibighit. El 2 de mayo fue lanzado el MV de 'FIRE' consiguiendo en un día 5 millones de visitas. 'FIRE' consiguió ser no.1 en varios sitios musicales. Entre ellas MelOn, Genie, Mnet, Naver Music, Olleh Music, Bugs, Soribada, y Monkey3, logrando un “all-kill”. Promocionaron durante una sola semana ganando en todos los programas a los que pudieron asistir en el primer día de su comeback: MCOUNTDOWN, MUSIC BANK e INKIGAYO. Ganaron por primera vez en INKIGAYO con 'FIRE'. EL16 de mayo finalizaron las promociones del último álbum y de la era 화양연화. Antes de terminar el día lanzaron el MV de 'SAVE ME' consiguiendo un millón de visitas en solo 9 horas. Segundo Álbum Japonés 'YOUTH' El 5 de julio se informó de que BTS lanzaría su segundo álbum japonés llamado 'Youth' el 7 de septiembre. Este álbum será para celebrar el segundo aniversario de su debut en Japón y será lanzado en tres versiones. A partir del 5 de julio serán reveladas imágenes teaser de los miembros a través de la cuenta oficial de Twitter japonesa del grupo. Segundo Álbum Completo 'WINGS' El 5 de septiembre, Big Hit liberó el primer cortometraje para el próximo regreso de BTS con su segundo álbum completo titulado 'WINGS', junto con Jungkook titulado 'BEGIN'. El 6 de septiembre fue liberado el segundo cortometraje con Jimin titulado 'LIE'. El 8 fue lanzado el tercero con V titulado 'STIGMA'. El 9 fue lanzado el cuarto con SUGA titulado 'FIRST LOVE' '''y en ese mismo día, varias fuentes de Corea informaron que el grupo regresaría en octubre. El 10 lanzaron el quinto cortometraje con Rap Monster titulado ''REFLECTION''. EL 11 fue lanzado el sexto con J-Hope titulado ''MAMA'' y el 13 fue lanzado el séptimo y último con Jin titulado ''''AWAKE'. El 25 de septiembre fue lanzado el Comeback Trailer (protagonizado por J-Hope) en el que informaron la fecha de regreso: 10 de octubre. El 5 de octubre se libero la lista de canciones para su segundo álbum'WINGS'. El álbum contendrá 15 canciones: Cuatro canciones, un Intro, ''un ''Cypher y un Interlude. ''Además, cada integrante tendrá su propio tema solista en el álbum. El 7 de Octubre a la medianoche , BTS reveló un impresionante video teaser para el video musical de la canción principal de su comeback ''Blood Sweat & Tears'. BTS reveló su segundo álbum ''''WINGS' el 10 de octubre a la medianoche junto con el el MV de su canción principal 'Blood Sweat & Tears', '''logrando un all-kill en todos los charts musicales, tanto coreanos como americanos y europeos, consiguiendo también que '''todo su nuevo álbum ocupase los 15 primeros puestos de los mismos (MelOn, NAVER). El MV consiguió más de 6 millones de visitas en un día y más de 10 millones en dos días, batiendo el récord de MV más visto en la categoría de grupos masculinos de K-Pop.' '2017: Regreso con su Nuevo Álbum en Febrero' El 11 de enero de 2017, Big Hit reporto que BTS realizará su regreso en el mes de febrero con un nuevo álbum. Integrantes center|thumb|650px De Izquierda a Derecha: Rap Monster, V, SUGA, Jin, Jungkook, Jimin y J-Hope *Jin (Vocalista, Visual y Bailarín) *SUGA (Rapero y Bailarín) *J-Hope (Rapero y Bailarín) *Rap Monster (Líder, Rapero y Bailarín) *Jimin (Vocalista y Bailarín) *V (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jungkook (Vocalista, Bailarín, Rapero y Maknae) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Especial' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Mini-Álbum Repakcage' 'Single' 'Single Digital' 'DVD' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Single' 'DVD' 'Taiwán' 'Álbum' Programas de TV *'2017:' Top 3 Chef King - Jin y J-hope (17.01.07) *'2017:' Law of the Jungle - Jin (16.01.06) *'2016: '''Star Show 360 (16.11.07) *'2016:' Idol Star Athletic Championship (16.09.15) *'2016:' King of Mask Singer ep. 71 y 72 - JungKook *'2016:' SBS God’s Workplace - Jimin y J-Hope *'2016: BTS Bon Voyage en VLive+ *'2016: '''Duet Song Festival - Rap Monster (16.07.01) *'2016: 'Flower Boy Bromance - Jungkook *'2016: '''SBS Flower Crew - Jungkook *'2016: '''SBS Star King - Rap Monster, J-Hope y Jimin *'2016: Running Man ep. 300 (16.05.22) *'2016: '''Same Bed, Different Dreams - J-Hope (16.03.28) *'2016:' Find me (Mbig) - Rap Monster *'2016:' Flower Boy Bromance - V *'2016:' Idol Star Athletic Championship (16.02.09 y 10) *'2016:' National Idol Singing Contest - Jungkook y Jimin *'2016:' The boss is watching (especial año lunar) (16.02.06) *'2016:' SBS Star King ep.433 - V y J-Hope (16.01.12) *'2015:' KBS 2015 KBS Gayo Daechukjae - Jimin, J-Hope y Jungkook (24.12.15) *'2015:' Arirang After School Club ep. 191 (22.12.2015) *'2015:' Weekly Idol (16.12.2015) *'2015:' My Pet Clinic - V, Jimin y J-Hope (15.11.11) *'2015:' MBC 세바퀴 (World Changing Quiz Show) - Rap Monster (15.10.16) *'2015:' Idol Star Athletic Championship (28.09.15) *'2015:' Running Man ep. 265 - Rap Monster (15.09.20) *'2015:' Run, BTS! en VAPP *'2015:' BTS Gayo Track en VAPP *'2015:' YamanTV (29.06.2015) *'2015:' YamanTV (22.06.2015) *'2015:' Weekly Idol (17.06.15) *'2015:' Starcast BTS Lucky or Not *'2015:' Hello Counselor - V y Rap Monster ep. 233 (15.05.25) *'2015:' SBS Star King - V y Rap Monster ep. 413 (15.05.16) *'2015:' Crisis Escape no.1 (15.05.18) *'2015:' Arirang After School Club ep. 158 (5.5.15) *'2015:' TVN Problematic Men - Rap Monster *'2015:' #hashtag (29.04.2015) *'2015:' Star Attack Glance (29.04.2015) *'2014:' 100 Choice, Best Ramyun - J-Hope (14.12.24) *'2014:' A Song for You ep. 12 (14.10.18) *'2014:' Arirang After School Club ep. 95 (26.08.14) *'2014:' MNET BTS American Hustle Life *'2014:' Jjang Interview *'2014:' 4 Things Show episodio 3 *'2014:' Idol Star Athletic Championship (9.06.14) *'2014:' Arirang After School Club ep. 70 - Rap Monster, Jimin y Jungkook (28.05.14) *'2014:' Arirang After School Club ep. 68 - Rap Monster, Jimin y Jungkook (21.05.14) *'2014:' Weekly Idol (30.04.14) *'2014:' Arirang After School Club ep. 56 - Rap Monster y Jimin (02.04.14) *'2014:' Beatles Code (25.03.14) junto a Park Ji Yoon *'2014:' Arirang After School Club ep. 46 (26.2.14) *'2013:' Mnet Wide Open Studio *'2013:' SBS MTV Bangtan Rookie King *'2013:' Arirang TV Pops in Seoul *'2013:' Arirang After School Club ep. 24 (25.09.13) *'2013:' '7color Concert' Programas de Radio *'2016:' SBS Power FM Park Seo Hyun “Love game” (16.10.20) *'2016: Cultwo Show (16.10.13) *'''2016: Cultwo Show (16.05.12) *'2015:' Changmin’s Music Plaza (15.12.20) *'2015: '''MBS “Till Dawn MUSIC” (15.12.15) *'2015:' KBS Cool FM Kiss The Radio (15.07.02) *'2015': SBS Power FM Park Seo Hyun “Love game” (15.06.29) *'2015:' KBS Radio Arabic (15.05.29) *'2015:' Kim Sungjoo's Music Plaza (15.05.22) *'2015:' MBC Radio Jung Joon Young SimSimtapa (15.05.21) *'2015:' KBS Cool FM Kiss The Radio (5.05.2015) *'2015:' MBC C-Radio Idol True Colors (07.03.2015) - sin Rap Monster *'2014:' KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (04.01.2015) - Jimin, J-Hope *'2014:' Volumen Up Radio (12.09.14) *'2014:' KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (01.09.2014) - Jimin *'2014:' KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (30.08.2014) *'2014:' MBC C-Radio Idol True Colors (14.06.2014) *'2013:' Jang Yoon Ju Rooftop Radio Show (13.10.2013) *'2013:' KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (06.10.2013) *'2013:' MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio (01.10.2013) *'2013:' KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (11.08.2013) - Rap Monster, Suga *'2013:' KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (29.06.2013) *'2013:' MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio (22.06.2013) Conciertos/Tours *'BTS 1st World Tour "BTS Live Trilogy: Episode II The Red Bullet" 2014''' **17, 18 y 19 Octubre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - AX Korea **13 Noviembre - Kobe, Japón - Kobe International Hall **16 Noviembre - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Intertnational Forum Hall **07 Diciembre - Manila, Philippines - MOA Arena **13 Diciembre - Singapore, Malaysia - Xingyu Perfoming Arts Center **20 Diciembre - Bangkok, Tailandia - Chaengwattana Hall *'BTS 1st Japan Tour "Wake Up: Open Your Eyes" 2015' **10 y 11 Febrero - Tokyo **13 y 14 Febrero - Osaka **17 Febrero - Nagoya - Zepp Nagoya **19 Febrero - Fukuoka - Zepp Fukuoka *'BTS 2nd World Tour "BTS Live Trilogy: Episode II The Red Bullet" 2015' **08 Marzo - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei New City Industrial And Commercial Exhibition Center **06 Junio - Taipei, Malaysia - Mega Star Arena **10 Julio - Sydney, Australia - UNSW Roundhouse **12 Julio - Melbourne, Australia - Melbourne Plenary Convention And Exhibition Centre **16 Julio - New York, EEUU - Best Buy Theater **18 Julio - Dallas, EEUU - Verizon Theater **24 Julio - Chicago, EEUU - Rosemont Theater **26 Julio - Los Angeles, EEUU - Club Nokia **29 Julio - Mexico - Mexico Pabellon Oeste **31 Julio - Sao Paulo, Brasil - Audio Club **02 Agosto - Santiago, Chile - Movistar Arena **08 Agosto - Bangkok, Tailandia - Thunder Dome **29 Agosto - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena *'BTS 1st Concert "BTS Live Trilogy: Episode 1 BTS Begins" 2015' **28 y 29 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall *'BTS Live "The Most Beautiful Moment In Life On Stage" 2015' **27, 28 y 29 Noviembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium **08 y 09 Diciembre - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena **26 Diciembre - Kobe, Japón - Kobe World Memorial Hall *'BTS Live "The Most Beautiful Moment In Life On Stage: Epilogue" 2016' **07 y 08 Mayo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **09 Junio - Taipei, Taiwán - Hsinchuang Gymnasium **18 Junio - Macau, China - Studio City Event Center **02 Julio - Najing, China - Wutaishan Sports Center **12 y 13 Julio - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Jo-Hall **15 y 16 Julio - Nagoya, Japón - Gaishi Hall **23 Julio - Beijing, China - Beijing Capital Gymnasium **30 Julio - Manila, Philippines - Moa Arena **06 Agosto - Bangkok, Tailandia - Indoor Stadium **13 y 14 Agosto - Tokyo, Japón - Yoyogi National Gymnasium *'BTS Live Trilogy Episode III "The Wings Tour" 2017' **18 y 19 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Gocheok Sky Dome **12 Marzo - Santiago, Chile - Movistar Arena **19 y 20 Marzo - Sao Paulo, Brasil - Citi Bank Hall **23 y 24 Marzo - Newark, New Jersey - Prudential Center **29 Marzo - Chicago - Allstate Arena **01 y 02 Abril - Anaheim, California - Honda Center Conciertos/Festivales Participativos * Nonsan Year-End Concert (22/12/16) * 2016 Geumsan County One Heart Concert (22/12/16) * 2016 K-POP World Festival in Changwon (30/09/16) * 2018 Pyeongchang Winter Olympics Concert (7/09/16) * MBC Show Champion in Manila (3/09/16) * KCON LA 2016 (31/07/16) * MBC Music Core (2016 USF Ulsan Summer Festival) (30/07/16) * KCON NY 2016 (25/06/16) * KCON France 2016 (2/06/16) * MBC Music Core 500th Special Episode (16/04/16) * KBS1 Open Concert (10/04/16) * KCON Abu Dhabi 2016 (2/04/16) * The 8th K-POP Festival Zepp Sapporo (Winter Special) on BS Skaper (26/03/16) * The Award Ceremony of Women’s Korean Basketball League (7/03/16) Anuncios * 2016: '''SNOW app * '''2016: PUMA BOG SOCK x BTS * 2016: '''KBS Talk Talk Korea * '''2016: Tales Runner games * 2016: Smart Uniform (junto a GFRIEND) * 2016: '''BBQ (Fried Chicken Brand) * '''2016: SK TELECOM * 2016: '''CECI's CLEAN Perfume * '''2015/2016: PUMA 2015 Winter Collection x BTS * 2015: Rap Monster para "K'ha wah Coffe" (junto a Jimin de AOA y Iron) Premios Curiosidades Pre-debut, inicios y actualidad: * Antes de que debutaran ya tenían 2.000 fans suscritos en su fan-café. * En el MV de Jo Kwon "I'm da one" se puede ver a J-Hope y Jungkook bailando. También aparecen Jin, V y SUGA. Jimin participó en el vídeo "Party (XXO)" del ex grupo de Big Hit, GLAM. * Su periodo de entrenamiento duró 3 años y entrenaron 4 meses para su debut. * Para su reality show, American Hustle Life, viajaron a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, en Estados Unidos. Aprendieron acerca del Hip Hop de la mano de artistas como Coolio, Dante Evans, Nate Walka, Tony Jones, Warren G, Iris Stevenson, etc. *Su canción debut "No More Dream" fue escrita en 2012 por Rap Monster, SUGA y uno de los ex-integrantes, Donghyuk (Supreme Boi). La letra fue reescrita por ellos más de 22 veces. *La canción 좋아요 (I Like It) de su álbum debut fue escrita por Rap Monster, SUGA y J-Hope en 40 minutos. *La primera parte de We Are Bulletproof fue escrita cuando aún eran trainees. *Cada año para la celebración de su aniversario, el grupo organiza un programa especial de radio llamado BTS 꿀 FM 06.13. *Vivieron durante los dos primeros años desde su debut en un apartamento en el que compartían habitación los siete. A principios de 2015 se mudaron a uno más grande en el que se dividieron en tres habitaciones: Rap Monster y Jungkook; V, J-Hope y Jimin ; SUGA y Jin. *Ellos revelaron en una entrevista para Kpopism que consideran que sus puntos fuertes son: su música con la cual las fans pueden sentirse identificadas y encontrar consuelo, sus presentaciones y la amistad que tienen entre ellos. *Cuando debutaron, BTS pensó en varias maneras de hacer su introducción pero fueron desechas ya que la mayoría de ellas eran vergonzosas. Al final se decidieron por un eslogan corto: "BANG! TAN! Hola, somos BTS!" *Se reunieron con su mánager en una habitación de un hotel y lloraron al revelar cada uno sus inquietudes y dificultades. Logros importantes: * Llevaron a cabo su primer concierto japonés "WAKE UP: OPEN YOUR EYES" en febrero de 2015 en las ciudades de Tokyo, Osaka, Nagoya y Fukuoka. *Están incluidos en el ranking del canal de cable digital y televisión de satélite estadounidense, FuseTV, entre "Los 27 mejores álbumes que hemos escuchado en el 2015... Hasta ahora". Siendo el único artista coreano incluido en la lista con su mini-álbum 화양연화 Pt.1. *Según Hanteo Chart, el 7 de diciembre, 81.498 copias del nuevo mini-álbum de BTS se vendieron en los primeros siete días después de su lanzamiento. Esto pone al mini-álbum en el tercer lugar en la lista de los álbumes que más vendieron en su primera semana de lanzamiento del 2015. *Entraron a la lista "TOP 200" de Billboard,' '''el álbum debutó en el lugar Nº171 de la lista. De acuerdo a Billboard, '''BTS es el primer grupo K-Pop en entrar a la lista "TOP 200" '''que no es administrado por las tres compañías coreanas más grandes de Corea del Sur (SM, YG y JYP). *Con su sexto sencillo japonés '"RUN"' llegaron a la cima de las listas '''Oricon' de Japón vendiendo más de 70.000 álbums. El 10 de diciembre, la lista diaria de Oricon reveló que el grupo vendió más de 11,143 álbumes ese día y que subió de la tercera posición a la segunda. "RUN" es la tercera canción consecutiva que logra posicionarse en el primer lugar de la lista musical Oricon después de "For You" y "I NEED U". *El 18 de diciembre del 2015, el chart de K-pop de iTunes reveló que BTS obtuvo el primer lugar con su álbum 화양연화 Pt.2 y con la canción del mismo álbum "RUN". Dentro de las 100 mejores canciones en la lista del chart, aparecen un total de 13 canciones de BTS. "DOPE" está en tercer lugar, "Butterfly" se encuentra en el sexto lugar, y "I Need U" se encuentra en el séptimo lugar por decir algunas. *En 2015 el grupo es invitado a participar del Summer Sonic Festival uno de los festivales de música más importantes de Japón. *El álbum 화양연화 Pt.2 debutó en el número uno del "World Albums chart" de Billboard, además, ha logrado estarlo dos veces no consecutivas, siendo también el álbum con más tiempo en dicho chart al llevar más de seis semanas. El álbum también fue nombrado como uno de los mejores del año, y su canción principal "RUN", fue nombrada una de las mejores canciones del 2015 en el Kpop. *BTS ha estado mostrando su dominio en la lista de Álbum mundial de Billboard rompiendo récords para el K-pop. Justo después de su lanzamiento en noviembre del pasado año, su 4º mini-álbum 화양연화 Pt. 2 se colocó en primer lugar de la lista de Álbum Mundial y ha permanecido en el TOP 10 hasta ahora, durante 11 semanas seguidas. Para la semana del 27 de febrero, el disco estaba en séptima posición en la lista. BTS se ha convertido en el primer grupo del K-Pop en tomar el primer puesto por segunda vez en 6 semanas en la lista y mantenerse en lo más alto durante un mes completo. BTS ha pasado más tiempo en el número 1 de la lista que cualquier otro grupo de K-Pop hasta la fecha. *El grupo continúa manteniendo su lugar en la lista Mundial de Álbumes de Billboard durante 14 semanas consecutivas. De acuerdo a un reciente ranking (semana del 19 de marzo), BTS continúa en el décimo lugar con su álbum 화양연화 Pt. 2 el cual fue revelado el pasado noviembre, estableciendo un nuevo récord. *El mini álbum 화양연화 Pt. 1 a pesar de haber sido lanzado hace 11 meses, se posicionó en el lugar no. 1 en el ranking semanal de ventas de álbumes físicos de Hanteo correspondiente a la semana del 7 al 13 de marzo como en el de Gaon correspondiente a la semana del 6 al 12 del mismo mes debido a que Big Hit sacó más unidades de la versión blanca de dicho álbum y nuevas fans lo compraron. *Participaron en la KCON de Abu Dhabi en 2016, siendo esta su primera vez presentándose en el medio Oriente, las fans prepararon para ellos un pastel, un trofeo de cristal, entre otros regalos para celebrar su llegada. *'Big Hit' se posiciona en el segundo lugar de ventas físicas del 2015, siendo el primero SM, y por encima de grandes empresas como YG y JYP. Cabe destacar que BTS es el único grupo de Big Hit y por ello representa casi el total de sus ventas. *En 2016 BTS ha demostrado una vez más su popularidad al completar la venta del libro de fotos y DVD de su concierto en tan sólo dos horas. Un total aproximado de 100.000 unidades entre ambos productos. *El 7 y 8 de mayo, BTS dio su primer concierto en el Olympic Gymnastics Arena, uno de los más grandes de Corea del Sur con capacidad para 15.000 personas. Es un recinto en el que se presentan artistas internacionales (Lady Gaga, Beyoncé) y nacionales (BIG BANG, SNSD, EXO). La totalidad de las entradas se vendieron en cuestión de minutos. *El 2 de mayo de 2016 lograron su primer all kill, con la canción "FIRE" del álbum especial Young Forever logrando posicionarse simultáneamente como no.1 en todas las listas musicales de Corea. *Son los primeros artistas coreanos en posicionarse por segunda vez consecutiva en el top 200 Billboard con su álbum especial Young Forever (luego por 3ra vez con WINGS). *BTS consiguieron agotar''' todas las entradas''' de los conciertos de su gira asiática.El 25 de junio, Big Hit reveló que habían sido vendidas las 144.000 entradas de 2016 BTS Live 화양연화 On Stage: Epilogue Asia Tour. La gira consta de 14 conciertos en 10 ciudades de Asia. *Su MV "DOPE" se encuentra actualmente entre los 50 vídeos de Kpop más vistos de YouTube, y son el grupo con menos años desde su debut en conseguirlo. * El 9 de junio de 2016 el MV de "Boy In Luv" alcanzó las 50 millones de visitas. * Van a celebrar su tercer Muster en el Gocheok Sky Dome los días 12 y 13 de noviembre. Este estadio tiene una capacidad para 22.000 personas. Vendieron todas las entradas en pocos minutos. * Lograron vender más de 500.000 álbumes físicos en el período de pre-venta. Los fans no habían visto ni las fotos promocionales ni sabían qué canciones iban a estar incluidas en el álbum. * BTS es el primer artista de Hip Hop extranjero que ocupó el primer lugar en la lista Oricon semanal de los álbumes de Japón. * Su segundo álbum, WINGS, logró posicionarse en el primer puesto de los charts de 97 países y consiguieron un all-kill en los portales de música coreanos. Lograron ocupar los 16 primeros puestos de sitios como MelOn y NAVER con las 15 canciones de su álbum y con "FIRE" como 16ª. * WINGS llegó a ser el no. 2 en el 'Worldwide iTunes Album Char' y "Blood Swear & Tears" logró el no. 1 entre los vídeos musicales en US iTunes. * En menos de 12 horas, el MV de "Blood Sweat & Tears" superó las 3.5 millones de visitas. Al acabar el día consiguieron más de 6.3 millones de visitas rompiendo el récord previo de 4.4 millones. Y en dos días alcanzó las 10 millones de visitas consiguiendo ser el primer grupo de K-pop en acumular tantas visitas en un período tan corto de tiempo. A los 5 días, el MV alcanzó las 20 millones de visitas consiguiendo ser el grupo de chicos de K-pop más rápido en conseguirlo. A los 13, alcanzaron las 30 millones de visitas consiguiendo ser el grupo de K-pop más rápido en conseguirlo. * BTS es el primer grupo de K-pop en entrar en las listas de 'U.K Album Charts', posicionándose en el no. 62 '''con su álbum WINGS.' * El 17 de octubre de 2016 entró por tercera vez en los '''Billboard 200, '''posicionándose en el '''no. 26 '''con su álbum '''WINGS, '''el puesto mas alto conseguido en esta categoría por una artista coreano. * En los charts de Billboard consiguieron por segunda vez ser el '''no. 1' en el 'World Albums Chart', posicionaron las 15 canciones de su álbum WINGS en el 'World Digital Songs chart', consiguieron el no. 7 en 'Digital Albums Chart', el no. 20 en 'Top Album Sales' y el puesto no. 1 en el 'Social 50 Chart'. También ocuparon el puesto no. 19 en el 'Canadian Albums chart'. * Con su álbum WINGS, por primera vez aparecieron en las noticias de canales populares como SBS News 8, KBS Morning News, MBC, YTN News21... * WINGS estuvo dos semanas consecutivas en los 'Billboard 200', la segunda semana en el no. 106. También ocuparon el puesto no. 86 en los 'Billboard Canadian Hot 100'. * El día 25 de octubre su MV "DOPE" consiguió 100 millones de visitas y un millón de likes. * Son el primer grupo que no forma parte de una de las 3 grandes compañías de entretenimiento en Corea (SM, YG, JYP) en ganar 'Artista del Año' en los MAMA. Controversias: * SUGA no pudo participar de los eventos de fin de año de 2014 a causa de una apendicitis operada de emergencia dos veces. Tuvo que permanecer en reposo por un tiempo prolongado. * El 10 de diciembre del 2015, una escena del "BTS 2016 Season’s Greetings" '''se hizo viral entre las fans. En ella se mostraba a uno de los mánagers del grupo levantarle la mano a JungKook con intenciones de pegarlo. Big Hit publicó más tarde unas disculpas oficiales sobre lo sucedido revelando que el mánager había sido removido de su posición. * El 2015 BTS LIVE 화양연화(花様年華) on stage ~Japan Edition~ de los días 28 y 29 de diciembre de 2015 fue cancelado debido a los problemas de salud de V y SUGA que presentaron en un ensayo posterior al primer concierto. * JungKook no pudo participar el primer día de promoción de su álbum especial, Young Forever, debido a que se contagió de un resfriado. * Rap Monster no pudo participar de los eventos de fin de año en el 2015 a causa de una lesión en su mano y pierna durante los ensayos y tampoco en varios festivales de Kpop a finales de septiembre e inicios de octubre del año 2016, debido a una lesión de estrés en su pierna- * SUGA no podrá participar de algunos eventos de fin de año de 2016 a causa de una lesión en su oreja por un accidente dentro de su apartamento. '''Redes sociales: * La selca que el grupo se tomó con un premio en la noche de los Melon Music Awards 2015 fue seleccionada por Twitter Corea como el "Tweet Dorado" al recibir más de 2.9 millones de vistas. * Sus vídeos "I Need U', "Prologue", "Run" y "Young Forever" están entrelazados entre sí, pero se desconoce la verdadera historia y el posible orden real detrás de ellos. * Cuando abrieron su cuenta de Instagram, provocaron la caída del servidor ya que este no aguantó la cantidad de nuevos seguidores por segundo. * Actualmente cuentan con más de 3 millones de seguidores en V LIVE y Twitter; con más de 3 millones de likes en su página de Facebook; con más de dos millones de suscriptores en su canal de YouTube BANGTANTV; con más de 1.7 millones de seguidores en Instagram y con más de 300.000 suscritos a su Fancafe llegando a estar en el 2º lugar de entre los más seguidos. * Debido a que Twitter celebraba su décimo aniversario, la revista Forbes escribió unas listas con muchas categorías, entre ellas los artistas con más seguidores. BTS era el único artista coreano en esas listas. Consiguieron el número uno como el artista más retuiteado durante los últimos 30 días y el tercer puesto como artista más mencionado durante los últimos 30 días. * El 12 de Mayo de 2016 se convirtieron en el primer grupo Coreano en tener su propio emoji de Twitte'r. Tenías que usar los hastags #BTS, #LoveBTS o #방탄소년단. Estos se convirtieron en TT en 5 minutos. * En menos de una hora el hashtag '#WINGSBR que hacía referencia a su nuevo comeback, logró ser el no. 1 como tendencia mundial. * Los servidores de V LIVE cayeron ya que más de 500.000 fans estaban conectadas para ver en directo el BTS 'WINGS' preview SHOW. '''Tuvieron que atrasar el directo por más de media hora y mientras tanto, un millón más de fans se conectaron. Consiguieron acabar el show con más de '''3 millones de visitas en directo y con más de 100 millones de hearts.' Random: * Ganaron en los ISAC de septiembre de 2015 medallas de oro: Suga (baloncesto) y Jungkook, Jimin, V y Jhope (carrera de relevos de 400 metros). Mientras que Jin fue la animadora oficial de BTS. * Ganaron en los ISAC de febrero de 2016 medallas de oro: Jungkook, Jimin, V y Jhope (carrera de relevos de 400 metros). * Volvieron a ganar medallas de oro por tercera vez consecutiva en los ISAC de septiembre de 2016: Jimin, J-Hope, SUGA y JungKook (carreras de relevos de 400 metros). * En el programa YamanTV se les pregunto a qué grupo femenino les gustaría ser cercanos. Jungkook dijo que que le gustaría ser cercano a IU; Jin, Jimin y J-Hope respondieron que a Red Velvet mientras que V, SUGA y Rap Monster a Girls' Generation. * Son amigos de algunos miembros de VIXX, GOT7, BTOB, B1A4, KNK, EXO, EXID y SHINee. * Tienen su propia figura de oso en el paseo KSTAR ROAD. * El popular programa chino GO FIGHTING, el que está Lay de EXO, ha utilizado canciones de BTS en sus episodios. En el ep. 5 utilizaron "Butterfly" y en el ep. 11 "FIRE". * La portada de su álbum YOUNG FOREVER apareció en el lanzamiento del iPhone 7 de Apple, siendo los únicos artistas coreanos en aparecer. * En el cumpleaños de cada miembro, los chicos suben imágenes a Twitter en las que el cumpleañero no se ve favorecido. 'Enlaces' *Sitio Web Oficial *Sitio Web Oficial Japonés *Cafe Daum Oficial *me2day Oficial *Canal de V Live Oficial Facebook *Facebook Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial *Twitter Personal Instagram *Instagram Oficial Canal de Youtube *Canal de YouTube Oficial *Canal de YouTube Oficial Japonés *Canal VEVO de YouTube Oficial Weibo *Weibo Oficial *Weibo Personal Galería BTS01.jpg BTS02.jpg BTS03.jpg BTS04.jpg BTS05.jpg BTS06.jpg BTS07.jpg BTS08.jpg Videografía 'Corea' BTS - No More Dream-0|No More Dream BTS - No More Dream (Dance ver)|No More Dream (Dance Version) BTS - We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 MV|We Are Bulletproof Pt. 2 BTS - N.O|N.O BTS - Boy In Luv|Boy In Luv BTS - Boy In Luv (Dance ver)|Boy In Luv (Dance Version) BTS - Just One Day|Just One Day BTS - Danger|Danger 'Japón' BTS - NO MORE DREAM -Japanese Ver-|No More Dream -Japanese Ver.- BTS - BOY IN LUV -Japanese Ver-|Boy In Luv -Japanese Ver.- BTS - Danger-Japanese Ver-|Danger -Japanese Ver.- BTS - For You|For You BTS - FOR YOU(Dance Ver)|For You -Dance Ver.- BTS - I NEED U (Japanese Ver)|I Need U -Japanese Ver.- BTS - RUN -Japanese Ver-|RUN -Japanese Ver.- Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:BigHit Entertainment Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2013 Categoría:JDebut2014 Categoría:Pony Canyon __NOEDITARSECCIÓN__